


Laundry Day

by cxptainrxgers



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Swearing, nudity i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptainrxgers/pseuds/cxptainrxgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU: You’re my neighbour and I left my laundry in the dryer in the basement and you catch me running round the building in just a towel. Also influenced by 'What's Your Number?' a movie that Chris is in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

“Fuck!” I curse out loud, slamming my palm into my head before I sat on my bed. I sigh, laying on my back an arm keeping my towel wrapped around my torso. I’d left all of my laundry in the dryer, and I couldn’t go and get it. As I lay mentally scolding myself, my phone rings. I jump up, running to my lounge to answer. “Hey…” I groan into the phone. “It’s (Y/BF/N), what’s up?” My best friend says through the phone. “I left my clothes in the dryer again and I don’t have anyone here to get them for me this time… I’m gonna have to run down in my towel.” I grumble into the phone, followed by laughter. “What?!” I snap at her. “You better not get caught, I’ll talk later.” She hangs up laughing.

After 5 minutes of pacing, I realise my only option is to run, so I stand by my door breathing in and out. “3… 2… 1…” I count, breathing deeply, opening the door and running. I live on the third floor so there are 4 sets of stairs to clear and get back up before I’m safe. I make it to the basement, grab my clothes and get back up to my floor successfully. Disaster strikes when my neighbour wanders out. “Hey 3B!” He calls out, and I stop in my track. My back is to him as I lean my head on the door. “Hey Chris…” I grumble, keeping a tight grip on my towel. “Need a hand?” His voice echoes slightly. “Unfortunately, yes. Could you get my door please?” I mumble, hearing Chris’ footsteps as I step out of the way. “One of those days huh?” He remarks, opening the door, making sure to take a good look at me before I step inside. He follows me in. “Urm, sure, come on in… And yeah, it’s definitely one of those days.” I sigh, placing my laundry down, and rummaging through it to find an outfit.

“Well thanks Chris, but I gotta get dressed, and so have you apparently.” I say, noticing he isn’t wearing a shirt. “Hey 3B I don’t even know you’re name yet.” He smirks, eyeing me up again. “Well, its (Y/N), and (Y/N) here, will see you some other time.” I groan, spinning him round, before attempting to push him out of my apartment. “Bye Chris.” I wave, a hint of irritation in my voice. “See ya later (Y/N)!” He says cheerfully, causing ME to groan. I turn into my bedroom, expecting to hear to front door close but I don’t, but I ignore it as I got dressed, into a top and some acid wash jeans. I put socks on, then pulled my hair into a ponytail, muttering to myself that it’s still wet.

Once I’m all dressed and ready, I walk into the lounge to grab my phone, so I can call (Y/BF/N) back. “You dress up good.” A voice startles me. “What the fuck Chris?” I shout, lifting my head to find a now fully clothed Chris on my couch, with my phone in his hands. “That’s why I didn’t hear my door shut…” I mumble, looking at the door, which is wide open. “Can I have my phone please?” I hold my hand out, expectantly. “Yeah one sec.” He taps on the screen for a minute before handing it back. “’That hunk from across the hall’… That’s your contact name.” I laugh, noticing he’d put his number in my phone. “Yup. I saw you eyeing me up just as much as I was eyeing you.” He smirks again, standing to his feet, then leaving. “You’re welcome by the way.” I sigh, before dialling (Y/BF/N)’ number.

“Boy have I got a story for you today.” I giggle, once she picks up. “Did you finally meet that neighbour I told you about?” She inquires. “I met a neighbour, not the one you were on about though.” I laugh. “I CAN HEAR YOUR CALL.” I hear Chris call from outside my door. “What is he doing back?” I mumble, my phone now pressed between my ear and my shoulder. “The neighbour?” She asks. “Yup. He’s waiting outside my door.” I say, popping the ‘p’. I swing the door open. “What are you still doing here?” I ask, looking at Chris with my eyebrow raised. “I wanted to take you to lunch, I did text you.” He shrugs as I grab my phone pressing the centre button, and sure enough, there was a message. “So you did, sorry (Y/BF/N). Apparently I have to cancel, my neighbour wants to take me out.” I grin at Chris. She giggles before saying goodbye and hanging up. “So why are you giving your cocky neighbour a chance?” Chris inquires, causing me to shake my head. “Free food.” I smirk at him.


End file.
